1. Field of Invention
This application relates to an electromagnetic, plasma based aircraft, capable of operation in the atmosphere as an aircraft, underwater as a submersible craft, in outer space as a space craft. A space craft capable of interstellar space travel to other planets, outside our solar system.
This craft does not require fuel to be provided for aircraft operation. Fuel can be obtained from an atmosphere to include radiation induced atmospheres comprised of the noble gases.
2. Prior Art
The only known relevant prior art, is applicant's prior patent titled: A multi-functional high energy plasma aircraft and nuclear fusion system to produce energy from a controlled nuclear fusion reaction. Referenced patent is pending and was filed on 23 Mar. 2007 with application Ser. No. 11/728,080, and claiming benefits of previous applications back to 6 May 2003.